The Tekken Camping Club
by PsychoDad
Summary: The Tekken fighters are about to go to a camping..... Chapter 2 added! PLEASE R&R ^^
1. The Beginning

TEKKEN CAMPING CLUB  
  
  
It's in the early morning in a mountain. All the Tekken fighters are meeting  
in the front of a house.   
  
WANG: "Whassup! What a wonderful morning..."   
  
HWOARANG: "Hey! Stop talkin like that..."   
  
JIN: "Shut up Bob!"   
  
HWOARANG: "That's not my name !"   
  
JIN: "Then why are you answering ?"  
  
HWOARANG: "What ?"  
  
JUN: "Stop fighting, Boys !"  
  
HWOARANG: "Sorry, mam."  
  
JIN: "Mom! This guy is really annoying me."   
  
Jun gives him a very angry look.  
  
JIN: "Sorry."  
  
LEE: "Haha. You two are cute..."  
  
JIN+HWOARANG: "What ?!"   
  
LEE: "Nothing...Well, when comes my stepfather ?"   
  
WANG: "I think he's sleeping..."  
  
LEE: "Really ? Wow. He also owns this house? He never show me that..."  
  
KAZUYA: "But he showed me..."   
  
LEE: "Eww... He threw you off a cliff then brang you to a house like this..."  
  
Lee begins to laugh   
  
KAZUYA: "Why you little...."  
  
Kazuya grabs Lee's neck and begins to choke him. Jun stops him.  
  
KAZUYA: "Sorry... I had to do it."  
  
KING: "This is getting boring here... I wanna have some beer."  
  
ARMOR KING: "Indeed !"   
  
PAUL: "Hey... Marshall brought some beer!"   
  
MARSHALL: "What ? I don't..."   
  
Paul grabs a bag from Marshall and grabs some beer cans.   
  
MARSHALL: "Hey they're not mine ! Did you bring this, Forest?"   
  
FOREST: "Eww... Probaly yes..."   
  
MARSHALL: "Why you little..."   
  
Marshall grabs Forest and strangles him.   
  
MARSHALL: "How often i told you to don't drink beer or any alcohols..."  
  
FOREST: "Dad! I'm now an adult...I'm old enough..."  
  
MARSHALL: "Whatever..."  
  
Marshall continues to choke him.   
  
FOREST: "Somebody can help me..."  
  
Baek is running to Marshall and gives him a kick against the head.   
  
HWOARANG: "Master ? What are you doing here ?"   
  
BAEK: "I dunno... I was walking around and found here."  
  
HWOARANG: "Cool !"   
  
FOREST: "Thank you Mr.Baek !"   
  
HWOARANG: "You call him Master Baek!"   
  
FOREST: "What the..."   
  
BAEK: "That's Ok. Hwoarang..."  
  
Heihachi wakes up and opens the door of the house.   
  
Dr.B: "Ah, you're finally awake..."   
  
TIGER JACKSON: "Wake me up before you go go..."   
  
EDDY: "Shut up, Tiger.. That song is almost 20 years old..."  
  
HEIHACHI (waves to all and smiles): "Hello everyone !"   
  
EVERYONE: "Hello Heihachi !"   
  
KAZUYA: "Where have you been, old man ? We've been waiting for hours!"   
  
HEIHACHI: "What are you talking about... I'm not late..."  
  
EVERYONE: "You're late !"   
  
HEIHACHI: "I agree... But not that late..."   
  
EVERYONE: "Too late !"   
  
HEIHACHI: "Hey, Stop it! Stop it! No, let's go ! Everyone there ?"   
  
Heihachi takes an list of all the Tekken fighters.   
  
HEIHACHI: "Kazuya?"  
  
KAZUYA: "You old man... Already forgot me ?"   
  
HEIHACHI: "Screw you... King ?"   
  
Drinking the beer what Forest brought. So does also Armor King.   
  
KING: "*Burp*... Y..yes.."  
  
HEIHACHI: "Law ?"   
  
PAUL: "Which one ?"   
  
HEIHACHI: "M.Law....."   
  
MARSHALL (with blue eye): "Here, man..."   
  
BAEK: "Haha, your name is M. ! Hahaha...."  
  
MARSHALL: "Would you please shut up..."  
  
Heihachi has checked and all are there. Now they're preparing to go.   
  
  
About 2 hours later they're stopping in the middle of a forest.   
  
GANRYU: "Awww. I'm so hungry!"   
  
MICHELLE: "You're always hungry !"   
  
JULIA: "I agree !"   
  
GANRYU: "You're probaly right." (looks sad)  
  
  
continues in chapter 2....... PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Part II

TEKKEN CAMPING CLUB II   
  
  
The fighters are already tired and doesn't have much power to continue hiking.   
They're sitting on the benches and are starting to rest.   
  
KAZUYA: "Hey ! Are you all already soft ? How could you just enter the tournament   
with a power like this..."   
  
HEIHACHI: "Leave them alone ! I'm tired, too."   
  
KAZUYA: "You're too old! And old men are overrated..."   
  
HEIHACHI: "What the.... You stupid boy !"   
  
KAZUYA: "Don't call me like that!"   
  
HEIHACHI: "I'm your father, you punk !"   
  
KAZUYA: "Hey, we're here not in Star Wars... In fact i'm also tired of hiking."   
  
MARDUK: "Grrr.... I'm hungry..."   
  
GANRYU: "Me, too..."   
  
MICHELLE: "You already told us!"   
  
GANRYU: "Whatever i'm hungry and i can't hold on..."   
  
JIN: "I'm also hungry..."   
  
HWOARANG: "I agree..."  
  
JIN: "Ha Ha. Since when do you agree what i'm saying...."   
  
HWOARANG: "What the fuck...."   
  
Ling stands up and everybody looks at her. Some of them are looking really hungry   
and almost tired to dead.   
  
LING: "Hi... I bought some marshmallows ! My parents told me i should take it if i'm  
going hiking or something. Why don't we toast it and eat it?"   
  
LEI: "Uh, Thank God !"   
  
BRYAN: "U-Hahahaha.... You belive in him ?"   
  
Lei Wulong begins to sweat and gives to Bryan an very angry expression.   
Bryan grins and continues laughing.   
  
GANRYU: "Woo-Hoo ! Marshmallows..."   
  
EVERYONE: "Shut up Ganryu !"   
  
GANRYU: "Sorry ! I'm sorry. Really sorry..."   
  
EVERYONE: "Just shut up and don't talk, you fat sumo !"   
  
After an half-hour everyone finished to eat the marshmallows what Ling brought.   
All were pretty full except Ganryu.   
  
GANRYU: "I'm still hungry !"   
  
JULIA: "Why don't you just eat yourself?"   
  
HWOARANG: "Bwahaha... I like this one."   
  
PAUL: "I guess we need some beer!"   
  
KING+ARMOR KING: "We agree......"   
  
PAUL: "Marshall ! Pour some beer to us..."   
  
MARSHALL: "I don't have anymore... Forest drank it all..."   
  
ARMOR KING: "What the..."   
  
Forest Law is totally drunken and is fully red. He has drunk almost 10 cans during   
the adventure.   
  
PAUL: "Arrrgh ! Forest... Since when are you drinking like Barney Gumble ?"   
  
FOREST: "What ? I can't hear you..."   
  
MARSHALL: "See that... He's drunken."   
  
PAUL: "And that's all your fault !"   
  
MARSHALL" "Hey, Why me ?"   
  
PAUL: "Because you are his father!"   
  
Jun comes to them and break them up.   
  
JUN: "Hey Stop Fighting !"   
  
LEE (imitates female voice): "Yay! Stop Fighting, dudes!"   
  
Kazuya excutes a flash punch to Lee. Lee is knocked out and is lying with a   
blue eye in the ground.   
  
KAZUYA: "That for insulting my wife !"   
  
Heihachi attacks Kazuya from behind. He kicks him into his back and as Kazuya  
is looking back, he launches a painful Jumping Power Bomb.   
  
Kazuya is also knocked out and is nose-bleeding.   
  
HEIHACHI: "And that's for attacking my step-son without any reason !"   
  
JIN: "Hey that was not fair to attack my dad... I'll get you !"   
  
JUN: "Hey, I said STOP FIGHTING, guys !"   
  
JIN: "Sorry mom..."   
  
HWOARANG: "Hahaha.. What are pansy boy."   
  
JIN: "Hey don't call me so !"   
  
HWOARANG: "Bwahahaha... I didn't say it to you. But you replied...So that means   
you're a pansy boy?"   
  
BRYAN: "Hey! Don't laugh like me... That's my trademark...Bwahahaha...."  
  
  
(...Chapter 3 coming soon!) 


End file.
